


Confidence Boost

by Wishful86



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: Sometimes we need reassurance. Captain Rios is no different.Short bit of something, but hope you enjoy.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Confidence Boost

Rios rubbed at his beard. He couldn’t quite bring himself to say yes. 

“Activate EMH.”

Emil flickered into view immediately, “What is the nature of your interruption?”

“Excuse me,” Rios raised an eyebrow.

“I was helping Ian in the sickbay.”

“I could have been dying.”

“I wouldn’t have missed that.”

Rios snorted. He moved to hand over his PADD, “What is Ian doing in the sickbay?”

“Oh he’s fixing the- he’s attaching the-” Emil faltered and Rios smirked,

“You don’t know do you?”

“No,” the EMH admitted, “Even if I did understand the engineering, I still have trouble deciphering the rest.“

“So how are you helping?”

Emil held up his left hand in which there was a spanner, “When I have worked out what he wants, I am passing it to him.”

“I best not keep you then,” Rios joked, then tapped at the PADD, “Here. See if you have better luck understanding this.”

Emil scanned over the information, “It’s a trial drug?”

“We’ve been asked if we could transport it,” Rios explained, "You're the medical expert.”

The EMH briefly glanced at the captain- his back straightening with responsibility, “Well,” he read through some more detail, “It seems to be trialling successfully. It is passing all the appropriate legal stages.”

“Could we transport it safely?”

Emil considered the captain and saw the signs of self- doubt many would miss. He adopted his most professional tone, “According to this, there are certain temperature settings and checks that need to be adhered too, but this is all achievable.”

“We definitely have the right resources?”

“Yes,” Emil confirmed. He didn’t point out that the captain already knew they were perfectly capable, “We have room to store it and I can set a program so it is monitored appropriately.” 

Rios tilted his head in thought, but before he could say anything, Ian blinked into view.

“Ah,” he exclaimed, plucking the tool from Emil’s hand, ‘There it is.”

“Yes, sorry,” Emil said, gesturing at the PADD, “I had other business to attend.”

“My fault,” Rios admitted, “Needed some medical insight.”

“Oh aye,” Ian nodded, he had immediately produced a cloth and was wiping over the spanner, “That’s Emil’s area alright.”

Rios pointed to the spanner, “What are you doing in the sickbay?”

“Fusing the main transporter wires to the remote access service point so the neurological scanners will run more economically.”

Rios blinked and then quirked an eyebrow at the EMH, "You didn't understand that?"

“I understood that,” Emil threw his free hand up, exasperated. “You complicated it before," he accused the EEH.

Ian’s eyes sparkled, “Aye, can’t have you thinking your the only smart one round here.”

Rios looked between his two almost identical holos and, not for the first time, questioned his sanity. “It's a good idea,” he said to Ian, finally. 

“It was yours,” Ian told him.

Rios narrowed his eyes, when did he say that he wanted- he didn’t have to say it, did he? They were all a piece of him and that allowed them to predict- was he really ins-

“You mentioned it when you were drunk,” Ian shrugged. 

“Oh,” Rios nodded at the clarification.

“You think too much,” Emil told him, giving him a knowing look. "You can do this job.” 

The captain glared back at him, then took the PADD, “You can go now.”

Emil and Ian shared an amused look. “He never gets any nicer,” they said in unison before disappearing.

Rios rolled his eyes, then filled in his details on the PADD.

He could say yes. He wasn't alone in this. 

...


End file.
